Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 45
Chapter description :Bluestar sits in camp, surrounded by her wounded warriors and looking up at Silverpelt. Unease chills her, as ThunderClan is weak. The she-cat wonders if this is how she would 'blaze through the forest'. Spottedleaf appears, and Bluestar asks the medicine cat how Mousefur is. The tortoiseshell responds by saying that the warrior's wounds are deep, but will heal, and all the other injured cats will survive. Bluestar says they're lucky to not have lost any cat, but she is worried about the defeat, as they have not lost a battle since she became leader. She adds that newleaf is late, and they have few kits and warriors; they need more to survive. Spottedleaf attempts to comfort her leader, but Bluestar is still worried. The tortoiseshell asks if she's looking to StarClan for answers, and the leader asks if they've talked to her. Spottedleaf reveals that they haven't spoken to her for moons. :A shooting star suddenly blazes overhead, and the medicine cat's fur begins to stand up. She tells Bluestar that StarClan have sent her a prophecy, 'Fire alone can save our Clan'. This confuses Bluestar, but she trusts Spottedleaf because she's never been wrong before, but she still wonders how fire can save them. The blue-gray she-cat confesses that Goosefeather once said she'd be the fire, and Spottedleaf responds that she knows, her eyes clear and unblinking. Bluestar asks if he was right and wonders if she sacrificed everything for nothing. The tortoiseshell she-cat tells her that she has done much for ThunderClan, and perhaps she is not finished blazing through the forest. The leader wonders what more she can do. :A moon later, the Clan is recovering, and newleaf is approaching. Bluestar is walking along the Twolegplace border with Whitestorm. She asks him how much he remembers about his mother, Snowfur. She often wonders if her own kits remember her; if they do, they don't reveal so at Gatherings. Whitestorm lists things he remembers about his mother, adding that Bluestar kept her memory alive, and that he sometimes saw traces of Snowfur in the leader's actions. The she-cat begins to recall memories of the white tom's kithood, and he asks why she's being so nostalgic. Bluestar asks him if he thinks she's made the right choices, and Whitestorm believes that only StarClan knows, and they can only do what they think is right. The leader adds another question, worrying that it's not enough. Whitestorm questions why she's so doubtful of herself, as she's a fair, respected leader, and he tells her that they will win back Sunningrocks when they are strong again. :Bluestar breathes in the scent of prey and growing things, and she tells her nephew that she wishes things could always be this way, peaceful with plenty of food. Whitestorm replies that they would eat like lions come leafbare, but they'd die of boredom. In a more serious tone, he adds that Clan life is not like that; the warrior code guides and protects them, and they will survive. The she-cat wonders how the tiny kit she had raised had become so wise. :They continue walking along the border, and Bluestar glances at Twolegplace. As always, she thinks of Pinestar, and wonders if he ever regretted his decision to become a kittypet since he joined StarClan. Orange fur catches her eye, and she spots a ginger kittypet tom sitting on a fence, his eyes flashing with interest as he watches the forest. She tells Whitestorm to stop moving, as she doesn't want to frighten the kittypet. A ray of sun strikes the tom's pelt, making it appear to be on fire. He attempts to catch a blackbird above him, but barely misses it, to which Whitestorm comments that he didn't do that bad. The kittypet appears frustrated as he waits for another bird. :The white tom asks his leader if she thinks he'll be a threat to their prey, but a threat is the last thing on Bluestar's mind. The prophecy Spottedleaf gave her flashes in her mind. Something about the ginger tom caught Bluestar's attention, his sharp movements, the spark in his eyes. She concludes that he's just like a Clan cat, and would be a good warrior with some training. Bluestar stops her train of thought, realizing that a kittypet couldn't join the Clan, even if they did need new warriors. :Later, the blue-gray she-cat is sharing tongues with Lionheart and Brindleface, the ginger tom still on her mind. Brindleface asks her what's wrong, as she's been staring into the trees ever since she arrived back at camp. Bluestar excuses it as nothing important; she heads off to find Spottedleaf, thinking her medicine cat can help her. The tortoiseshell is shredding herbs in her den. The leader asks if she has eaten, to which Spottedleaf replies that she'll eat when she's finished. The blue-gray she-cat talks about how she saw a kittypet on a fence today, and thought he looked like he'd be a good Clan warrior. This surprises the medicine cat, and she asks why Bluestar thinks so. Bluestar clarifies that his pelt was the color of fire, and Spottedleaf realizes she thinks he may be the flame that will save the Clan. The blue-gray she-cat says she'll send Graypaw to stalk him, and she'll decide whether could really be part of a Clan. She begins to feel excited as she continues, adding that if the tom shows promise, she'll invite him into ThunderClan. :Spottedleaf puts down her herbs and steps close to Bluestar, telling her that she will choose him and never regret it, but she'll be leading her Clan down the hardest path it has known. She adds that StarClan lights her path, always. The leader feels her sister's scent wreath around her, and whispers that they do. Bluestar purrs as she pictures the ginger kittypet sitting on the fence, staring into the forest. She thinks in her mind that Goosefeather was right, fire will blaze through the forest. Characters Major *Spottedleaf }} Minor *Brindleface *Rusty (Unnamed) *Lionheart }} Mentioned *Mousefur *Goosefeather *Thistleclaw *Snowfur *Tigerclaw *Frostfur *Graypaw }} Important events Other *Spottedleaf receives a prophecy: "Fire alone can save our Clan." Notes and references Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages